User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa Louie 4: When Wings Attack!
The sequel to When Sundaes Attack! Introduction/Wingeria Hangout Mandi waves to a closer in Wingeria, as he/she leaves. Chuck closes the restraunt, but notices there are still people here. Three random customers and a person in a mysterious coat are sitting at the dining table. They order wings, and ask for Chuck and Mandi to hang out with them. Mandi is seen talking, the three customers are seen laughing, while the other person eats an Atomic Wing. He dips it in Ranch, the Zesty Pesto Dip, then Awesomesauce. He eats the wing. Rays come out of him, and he reveals himself. He is Wingate, the villian of the game. The customers hide, and Wingate opens a portal. Everyone gets sucked in. Skills *'Original- '''This means that the person has no skill. This includes Mandi, Chuck, Roy, Kayla, Trishna, and Mindy. *'Double Jump- 'This skill means that the person can again in the air, so they go higher than others. This includes Peggy, Scooter, Connor, Alberto, Clover, and Radlynn. *'Wall Jump- 'This means that the person can jump from wall to wall. This includes Ninjoy, SargeFan, Tony, Taylor, Scarlett, and Penny. *'Gliding- 'This means that the person can glide in the air. This includes Skyler, Boomer, Julep, Xandra, Xolo, and Papa Louie. *'Pushing- 'This means that the person can push boulders out of the way. This includes Hank, James, Gino Romano, Captain Cori, Wendy, and Cletus. *'Sling- 'This means that the person can use their weapon as a hook and slide down ropes or sling up to different spots. This includes Pinch Hitwell, Ember, Marty, Johnny, Nevada, and Robby. *'Ground Pound- 'This means that the person can break through cheese cubes by using ground pounds. This includes Rico, Kingsley, Olga, Mayor Mallow, Big Pauly, and Crystal. *'Crawling- 'This means that the person can squeeze through tight spaces. This includes Yippy, Greg, Little Eduardo, Georgito, Tohru, and Iggy. *'Dash- '''This means that the person can speed up and break carrot gates. This includes Kenji, Willow, Utah, Mitch, Rudy, and Hope. Characters and their Weapons *Weapons are classed under four types: Melee, Ranged, Whip, and Blaster. Melee attacks close range, Whip can reach father than Melee and strike multiple enemies, Ranged attacks are thrown projectiles, and Blaster attacks are shot and goes the farthest distance out of all four attacks; Some ranged attacks differ. e.g.: Roman Candle stuns enemies, Chili Bombs explode on impact. Baddies #Ranch Roller (Rolls back and forth) #Blue Cheese Roller (Rolls back and forth changing direction randomly) #Mango Chili Roller (Rolls non-stop: goes uphill and upside-down) #Awesome Sauce Roller (Once stunned/hit, it duplicates into two Kung Pao rollers) #Kung Pao Roller (A small version of Ranch Roller) #Zesty Pesto Roller (A combination of Blue Cheese roller and Mango Chili roller) #Celery Blockers (Sticks of celery that moves up and down; blocking the way) #Shy Garlic (Explodes once you get too close) #Honeymustard Bee (Moves around in a circle) #Wasabi Warrior (Kinda like a Pepper Jack) #Shrimp Swimmer (A swimming shrimp who swims at the top of the water) #Sharp Shrimp Swimmer (A Sharp version of above) #Shaky Sharp Shrimp swimmer (A randomly moving version of above) Category:Blog posts